What Happened in Mexico?
by 1seddiefan
Summary: After getting injured on a hunt, it brings up some really funny memories for Alec, and especially for a female Shadowhunter that Jace, Izzy, Simon, and Clary that they don't know, but apparently Alec does. You know what they say, what ever happened in Mexico, stays in Mexico.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Mortal Instruments fanfic. Sorry if they are a little OOC, because it's a little crack-y or something. This is Post-COLS.

I got the idea from a Psych fanfic He Didn't Say chapter 8 and the fanfic What Happened in Mexico stays in Mexico...or not? from SylverSpyder so give all credit to her.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments, and quite frankly, I don't want to.

* * *

Jace drew an itraz on Alec's ribs, hearing a slight hiss of pain. He shook his head, a smirk on his face remembering what happened an hour before. Izzy looked a little worried for her older brother.

"Yeah, broken ribs hurt." Jace said.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Yeah you'll break your ribs too if you fall out of a six story window."

"Exactly how did you get tangled up in rope and fall out of a six story window?" Clary asked, sounding slightly amused and worried. Alec shrugged and grabbed his shoulder at the pain, shot up a little through his neck. Jace removed Alec's hand and started to draw again.

"I do know it's funny and it was also embarrassing. Almost as embarrassing as waking up half naked at the Mexican border," Alec coughed slightly, "not that has ever happened to me." Jace gave the others a confused look, who also looked confused as to what he said.

A brunette girl, with pigtails, and rainbow colored ribbons in her pigtails, snorted.

She was wearing a black jacket, black pants, combat boots, and a black tank top, stood there, looking at the scene in front of her. She was wearing multiple bracelets but a rainbow bracelet stood out the most. "If only there were llamas, border patrol, and a zoo, it'll be like Mexico all over again."

Alec shot her a look that said something along the lines of 'shut up' and 'don't talk about it'. But the girl didn't seem to notice or care and went on. "I mean, we should've had a llama here. While I was running from that demon, I saw the border patrol all over again."

Alec gave her a horrified look. "Ashley! What happens in Mexico stays in Mexico!"

Ashley stared. "Hey. You were only half-conscious on those parts." Alec rolled his eyes, and threw his head back in annoyance, feeling his neck pop and a wave of tension left. Clary's eye twitched at the sound, but said nothing, trying to figure out what llamas had to do with anything.

Judging from the confused look on Isabelle's face, she was trying to figure out what happened and what Ashley meant by 'Alec being half-conscious'.

Ashley pointed. "Charades right? Water in your ears? Hey, you're the one who tried swimming in that fountain."

"It wasn't a fountain. It was the mountain lion exhibit at that zoo. You pushed me in." Alec snarled back and standing up, almost falling over. He regained his balance.

"Wait. I remember more clearly. It was a girl in a red dress and you both decided to go swimming in that fountain." Ashley replied and almost laughed when she saw Alec's eye twitch.

Clary, Simon, Jace, and Izzy looked at each other. Some part of Jace wanted to interrupt but another part wanted to find out what really happened in Mexico.

Especially last year when Jace got a strange text that had to do with: lions, llamas, fountains, zoos, border patrols, a explosion, losing pants, duct tape, piñatas, a drug lord, and a half-naked girl. That was the parts that he managed to pick out.

"There was no girl in a red dress!" Alec shouted and frowned. "Oh wait, I think that girl was wearing a red bra and underwear." He searched through his mind. "I think her name was Adrianne."

Ashley pointed at Alec. "Yes. I think she was the one handcuffed to the bed, and trying to play charades with us."

"That's what all that wiggly was all about? I thought she was trying to scratch and uncomfortable itch." Alec said.

"She was talking about the Mounties, which by the way, exist." Ashley said.

"In Canada. Which we're also banned from." Alec said and the others looked at each other. Probably wondering what they did to get banned from Canada and Mexico.

Ashley pulled at her right pig-tail. "It's not my fault you decided to rig that car to explode, which got us banned from Mexico!"

Alec pointed an accusing finger at Ashley. "You were there with me, therefore an accessory to my fun."

"Rigging cars to explode is fun?" Ashley shrieked at him.

Alec cringed at that. "Dude, you sound like that girl that was handcuffed to the bed."

"That was the drug lord's daughter!" Ashley shouted at him and frowned. "But she was right; you were cute, like a pierced baby doll."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alec snapped out.

"Where does the llama and the explosion come in?" Clary interrupted. At the moment Jace wanted to smack Clary for interrupting the fight. As long as they kept fighting, it would give him some idea of what the weird text message was about.

"Well, you see, Ashley hear kept pissing off the llama and it decided to spit on her." Alec explained, grinning at the memory. "Then I released it—I mean rescued it, with the help of a conveniently timed explosion—that I didn't…" It was then that Alec realized who he was talking to, and looked towards the others. "Whatever happens in Mexico stays in Mexico." Alec turned and left quickly.

Ashley looked at Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon, grinning, but wiped it off as they stared at her.

"So, been to Canada lately?" Jace asked, trying to fill the silence.

"Alec ended up getting piercings?" Izzy asked soundly horrified at the thought of her older brother getting pierced.

"Yeah, two on his lower lip, one stud on his nose, and one in the dip above his upper lip." Ashley said pointing to the spots she described. "I have a picture." Ashley looked at them, realizing what she was saying. They stared at her. "We were seventeen." She looked towards were Alec ran off. "He's right. Whatever happens in Mexico stays in Mexico." She ran off towards Alec.

Alec seemed to be waiting for her and Ashley caught up to him. Alec threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. They both walked off, laughing at something.

"What the hell were they on,when they went to Mexico?" Simon asked, jolting them out of there thoughts of confusion.

"Since when did Alec seem interested in girls?" Jace asked.

"When did Alec decide to get pierced?" Izzy asked.

"What did they do to get from Canada and I'm assuming Mexico to?" Clary asked confused. She briefly wondered if Magnus knew what they did.

They watched as Ashley and Alec walked off.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this didn't seem to go as I planned. For some reason to me Alec seems the type to get pierced and then take them out, later on so no one will notice.

Let's just say that Ashley and Alec was on some kind of wicked sugar and energy drink rush.

Also for the piercing thing look up the video Bless the Fall Making of Guys Like You Make Us Look Bad, go to the 1:56 mark and play it from there to the 2:03 mark. The guy with the black hair with the piercings. I tried to describe Alec's like his but I think I failed. Whatever.

I'm not sure if I should add chapters with Ashley sending pictures of Alec having piercings to Jace, Izzy, and then having Jace send the pictures to Magnus, then having him text Alec about it and have Alec text back seeming annoyed about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace was in the library looking at the stack of books. Jace's phone 'dinged' signaling that he got a text message. He looked at the caller I.D. it was from a number he didn't recognize at all.

_Delete it. It's probably pointless._ One part told him, another part told him, _Check it. It could be hilarious._

Two minutes of thinking, he opened the text message. An image of Alec appeared on his screen.

This Alec, however, looked more pale than usual. He had a small studded in his left nostril, a silver ball on the dip above his upper lip, and one silver ball in the corners, under his lower lip. His hair seemed darker than usual, his hair was straighter, and went a little past his shoulder. He seemed younger and somehow…more innocent, yet had this look that somehow said, 'give me your soul'. The caption said, 'We were seventeen, okay?'

Jace, for some reason, couldn't take his eyes off the picture. Maybe it had to do with the whole piercing thing and that it was a whole different look on Alec.

A more wild side, if you will. Magnus never seemed to bring that side out of him. Maybe it was the whole trip to Mexico that brought it out.

"What are you looking at?" Clary asked, causing Jace to nearly jump out of his seat. He had been so engrossed in the picture that he never noticed Clary walk up to him.

"This picture." Jace said and showed Clary the photo.

Clary grabbed the cell phone and looked at it. She recognized that it was Alec. "Ashley was right. He does look cute. Like a pierced baby doll." She grinned. _Maybe if Alec had kept those piercings in and if he wasn't gay, maybe…_ Clary's eyes widened and nearly dropped the phone, _what the hell am I thinking?_

Jace cringed, and looked away. He didn't need to hear his girlfriend going on about how his brother looks cute. Some small part was jealous, jealous that his brother got piercings before him and how he can seem to pull it off.

Jace looked towards Clary who was staring at the photo on his cell phone. She might have been drooling. He grabbed his phone back, startling her a little.

"Stop staring at the picture of Alec. It's kind of creepy." Jace said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…he looks…you know...free." Clary suggested.

Jace nodded. He seen those pictures that Alec had sent him. He knew Alec was happy, but the way his face looked, it seemed like he was forcing himself to smile and to look happy. Either that or he was trying hard not to laugh at the clothes Magnus was wearing. Jace would accept that option too. He looked at the picture and grinned as a thought formed in his mind.

* * *

Alec was staring at his reflection on his cell phone's screen. If someone looked closely, they could see little holes from when he got piercings.

He wasn't surprised that Magnus never noticed, or Magnus noticed just never mentioned it or he chalked it up to something really funky that happened to him, or he never got around to asking about it.

His bedroom walls are painted black and had red trim. The wall behind him had quotes he wrote; the left wall where his bed was pressed against looked like a river of blood, and the entire right wall were covered in different colored scissors of size.

His cell phone dinged as he got a text message. His first thought was, _Adrianne?_ His heart started beating rapidly, his palms started to sweat a little, and he took some deep calming breaths. He opened it, only to read the text that he got from Magnus.

_When did you get piercings?_

Alec stared at the message. _Oh now you text back. Really?_ Alec stared and replied back with, _what the fuck are you on?_ Before he could erase the message, he ended up sending it. A minute later he got a reply with the picture of him having the piercings. He had a feeling that it was Jace who sent the picture.

He stared at the picture. _I was seventeen._ He replied and wondered if he should walk down to the store to get some cake. He loved cake; he loved it more than Magnus, was that a bad thing?

_How come you never told me?_

Alec stared at the message. _Oh gee, coming from the guy who told me NOTHING about his past. Why should I tell you about mine?_ He replied, and he mentally cursed himself for even sending that, even if it was true.

He didn't get a reply. _I won. Feels so damn good._ Alec thought and grinned. He briefly wondered if there was cake in the fridge. He sat up and left his room, to look for some cake.

* * *

Magnus stared at the picture of Alec with the piercings on his face. Some small part felt betrayed that Alec never told him about it, but another part knew that he deserved that his own boyfriend never told him getting piercings.

_Wait, who took this picture if Alec didn't?_ Magnus thought, looking at the picture. It was kind of obvious that Alec didn't take the picture. Someone else did. _Why did Jace send me this picture anyway?_ That was the confusing part and he noticed that it was forwarded, by a number that even he didn't know. The caption said, 'we were seventeen, okay?'

Some weird feeling bubbled in his stomach, and he found himself dialing the unknown number.

After two rings, a voice answered, "Hello?" Magnus almost dropped his phone in shock, since the person that belonged to the voice was a female. "Alec, if this is another prank call, I swear I'll gouge out your eyes with my thumbs."

"Sorry, wrong number." Magnus lied and hung up. Where the hell does Alec meet these people?

Great, he was getting jealous, because Alec has a friend who was a girl.

_Alec can have a friend, that's a girl, who takes pictures of him. _Magnus thought, because as far as he knew, Alec was into guys. At least that's what he's being telling himself.

* * *

A/N: I was considering deleting this story, but here's the part where Ashley sends the picture to Jace, who in return sends it to Magnus, who in return texts Alec about it.

If you want a chapter that explains what really happened in Mexico, just send me a request if you want.

Who is Adrianne? You ask. You'll see, I say.

I think its OOC.


	3. Chapter 3

_We're one mistake from being together,_

_But let's not ask why it's not right,__  
__You won't be seventeen forever,__  
__And we can get away with this tonight,_

~Seventeen Forever by Metro Station

A/N: I don't normally post lyrics before a chapter, unless it really fits the story. I usually listen to rock and metal music, but I liked Metro Station, before my taste in music changed. I still have their album on my iPod.

* * *

Alec stared at the photo on his phone. He grinned in what he thought was really goofy or stupid. He reminded it alright.

In the picture he was laying on his side behind a long brunette haired girl. He was obviously wearing clothes. He was using one hand to show his presence in the picture. The brunette girl was obviously Adrianne. She however was under the covers, her bare shoulders showing. She has the covers over breast area. She obviously wasn't wearing any clothes. He had been seventeen and her sixteen.

Alec frowned at the picture. Adrianne and he just wanted to feel normal, as in, feeling straight. And to feel straight, they went all the way, after two weeks of meeting each other. Alec wanted to feel like a normal person, that meant no Shadowhunting business, which meant dating a normal person, and that person would be a girl. He also got piercings because he saw normal people with eyebrow, lip, and nose piercings. He decided that would qualify him as normal.

They felt dirty afterwards. Does that still count of having your first time? He wasn't sure. He sure as hell wouldn't tell Magnus about it, because you know, he didn't tell him about his past, so why would he? He even said that stupid saying, 'I'll tell you my past, if you tell me yours.'

Okay, he told some stuff about his past, like how his dad had trapped him in a shed type thing for three days, what he did for his birthdays excluding the trip to Mexico, and the pets he had through the years. Yet Magnus told him nothing about it, all he knows is that his dad tried to drown him and his mom committed suicide, nothing else.

He remembered the trip to Mexico. He grinned at the memory.

* * *

One year ago

They met at a party that Isabelle and Jace dragged him to. Alec instead stood off in the corner away from them all. He was going to be the designated person to call a taxi or some shit and lug drunken sixteen year olds into the Institute afterwards.

He usually left them in the pews and go to his room, and hear his parents yell at them for underage drinking.

A girl with rainbow ribbons and a rainbow bracelet, she was a Shadowhunter because of the runes on her arms. She stood next to him.

"I know what it's like, to love someone that you're not supposed to." She said and Alec looked at her.

"You do?" He asked, trying to figure out if she was lying.

"Yeah." She said and looked towards the bodies grinding each other. She and Alec both grimaced at the sight. She finally found the person she was looking for. It was a blonde haired girl, getting grinded against by two guys. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

Alec knew what that meant. "Oh." He didn't know what to say. How should he respond to someone who knew how he felt? Should he jump for joy, shout, what? "Love sucks."

The girl nodded. "It does." They both at the same time hit the back of their heads against the wall. "Oh, I'm Ashley by the way."

Alec nodded, "I'm Alec." They grew silent. The music blasted loudly and the bodies grinded against each other some more.

"We should take a trip to Mexico or Canada, or both." Ashley said and the boy looked at her confused.

"What?" Alec asked, wondering why she was saying this to him.

Ashley smiled. "Yeah, me, you, a very large wad of money, a car, visas, and one month long trip to Mexico to be normal. No Shadowhunting business. We'll pretend to be straight, just plain normal. We'll get piercings, probably some tattoos, and get in relationships with the opposite gender to be straight."

Alec frowned, go on a month long trip to be normal with a girl he met or protect his siblings who don't really need protecting anyway? He'll go with the trip. "Sure, I'll game."

Ashley grinned and they ended up swapping phone numbers. It was probably the start of a very strange new friendship.

* * *

Alec, Ashley, and Adrianne were looking at the lions at the zoo. Ashley had gotten an eyebrow piercing, and Alec in a fit of rebellion, got four, two under his lower lip, one in the dip above his upper lip, and a small stud in his left nostril.

They somehow picked up Adrianne, a drug-lord's daughter, when she showed up at the place that the two had gotten the piercings.

Alec and Adrianne where standing a little too close to each other. Ashley distracted the both of them and pushed Alec into the exhibit, dragging Adrianne down with him.

The zoo workers had to help Alec and Adrianne get out of the lion exhibit.

* * *

Alec was at a car, doing something to the engine and closed the hood of the car. He went to the gas part and started doing something to it to. Whatever he was doing, it involved duct tape.

Alec seemed to finish his job and he walked in the zoo. He went to the llama exhibit and the two other girls followed him.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked and he didn't say anything. He was pissed that she pushed him into the lion exhibit.

There was a loud explosion, a sound like shattering glass, and a bunch of car alarms going off. People started running around panicking at the explosion. Alec didn't flinch as he stared hard at the llama exhibit.

* * *

They ran from the police, as some split up to go chase after run-away llamas. They ran down the sidewalk, past food carts, people, and other various things.

Adrianne was wearing high heels and a skirt, yet she still outran cops. Years of practice when you're a drug lord's daughter, Alec guessed.

They came to a wooden fence, and Alec grabbed the top of the fence, jumping over it. Ashley and Adrianne followed suit. They continued running down the street, coming to a bridge. They ran half-way down the bridge and then jumped over it. Ashley however, hung onto the ledge, as the others fell into the water.

* * *

Adrianne had stripped off her shirt and skirt, while Alec stripped off his pants. They stood outside a drug store, still dripping wet. People were giving them strange looks probably wondering what the hell happened to them.

Ashley exited the store and handed them two syringes and two bottles of clear liquid.

"Thanks." They said, each taking a bottle and a syringe.

"Don't thank me. You were the idiots that jumped into the water in the first place." Ashley snapped out, as Adrianne filled up the needle, and injected the liquid in her arm. Alec filled up the needle and raised his shirt up a little to inject the stuff in his side.

"Dude! Why can't you inject it in your arm like a normal person?" Ashley nearly shrieked at him.

Alec stared at her. "How about you turn around or cover your eyes?" Alec put the needle in his side and injected the liquid in his side.

* * *

Ashley and Alec were sitting on the ground, handcuffed to each other. The chain was wrapped around the bed frame. Adrianne was handcuffed to the bed frame on top of the bed. They looked bored out of their minds in the silence.

"This is so stupid." Ashley said, wanting to be the first one to break the silence.

"You're stupid." Alec snapped back, because it was her plan that landed them handcuffed like this. The stupid piñata was staring at them, mocking them.

It was pink, yellow, and purple. It was in a horse shape. It was grinning, its stupid white paper teeth showing, like it was laughing at them. Alec never wanted to destroy anything so bad before, besides Jace. Especially when Jace really pisses Alec off with his, 'I'm so fucking awesome and better than you will ever be' behavior.

"I'm stupid? It's your fault that you stole the piñata." Ashley snapped out him. "You're the one who fucked the drug-lord's daughter too."

"Oh please. I'm adorable." Alec replied back and rolled his eyes. His eyes landed on the piñata and could have sworn it got closer to him.

"Adorable?" Ashley asked.

"And delightful." Alec answered, grinning.

"You're such an idiot." Ashley spat out.

Alec looked at the piñata it did seem closer to them. "Hey, is that thing moving?"

Ashley and Adrianne looked at the piñata that indeed seemed closer to Alec and Ashley.

"Oh my fucking god! Get that damn demented thing away from me!" Ashley shouted and started kicking at it. Alec started kicking at the piñata to, not as freaked out like Ashley was. Adrianna started trying to break off, which consisted of a lot of wiggly around on the bed.

* * *

It wasn't exactly his fault that he considered mixing together the drinks. They mixed coffee, energy drinks, and sugar together. They ended up getting loose with the handcuffs and left the room.

They ended up splitting the sugary drink. It also wasn't his fault that he ended up getting chased again, and falling face-first into the fountain.

* * *

The next time Alec woke up, he was on his stomach, not wearing pants, and handcuffed again.

"Seriously? You people are really that kinky by putting me in handcuffs?" Alec snapped out, looking at the officers outside the holding cell. He felt an incredibly cold sensation, as he shifted his legs. "Okay, which one of you fuckers stole my pants?" Two police officers, both female stared at him. "What, cat got you tongue?"

_I think that's how that phrase goes._ Alec thought and wondered where Ashley and Adrianne went off too. Suddenly there were three gun shots and everybody started piling out of the door to go see what's going on.

The window was open and two female faces appeared. They both climbed in, and Adrianne started picking the lock on the cell's door with a bobby pin. Her hands were shaking.

"I never picked locks like this before." Adrianne stated, using another bobby pin that was in her hair. She wanted to hurry before the cops arrived back once they realize it was a false alarm. "We're so screwed."

* * *

Ashley and Alec had to leave. A small part of Alec didn't want to. He wanted to stay with Adrianne, maybe quit the Shadowhunting business, come back, and possibly marry her.

But he knew he can't because Adrianne was a lesbian and they only had sex to feel normal and Alec was gay, at least that's what he had been telling himself. Or he could be bisexual but he believed he was gay because he hadn't found a girl he wanted to date.

She was the only girl Alec considered quitting the Shadowhunting job for.

He had to force those thoughts out of head, as they exchanged phone numbers. Alec turned to leave.

"Alex." Adrianne said, and Alec turned to her. He didn't mind her calling him 'Alex', but he wondered why.

Adrianne threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Alec put his hands on her hips and pulled her close, to feel her breasts on his chest on his again. They pulled away.

"Why do you call me Alex?" He asked.

"You look like an Alex more than an Alec." Adrianne stated.

"Oh." Alec replied and turned to leave again.

"Will you remember me?" Adrianne asked, knowing that she will never forget Alec.

"How could I forget?" Alec said and smiled. He won't forget her either.

* * *

Ashley and Alec found themselves getting their pictures and their thumb-prints taken. Their pictures was hung on the wall under the banned list with some other peoples pictures.

_Well I guess we're never coming back anytime soon._ Alec thought looking at the picture.

Present

Alec and Ashley found themselves in the Sanctuary place with Clary, Simon, Izzy, and Jace. They were eating cupcakes, well except for Ashley and Alec.

"So how did you guys get banned from Canada?" Jace asked. Alec and Ashley finished telling them what happened in Mexico, well except the whole story. Alec wasn't ready to tell them what he and Adrianne did.

"That's another story for another time." Alec said. Clary held a small plate of two cupcakes to Ashley and him.

"Want these two?" Clary asked. Ashley and Alec backed up, disgusted. Alec held both hands to his stomach. He could feel all those cupcakes coming back up, all six hundred of those cupcakes.

"Oh god no." Alec said, trying to keep it down. Ashley had the same look on her face.

"I think I could feel that they want to make reappear." Ashley said and they both left, quickly.

* * *

A/N: The cupcake thing happened in Canada just to let you know. I deserve some kind of medal because this is my longest chapter I ever written. I'm still considering deleting it.

Okay, I ended up procrastinating on the whole Mexico chapter and kind of rushed it with those scenes on what happened.

Sorry about all of the time skips.

Maybe I will write a one-shot about what happened in Canada. I'll probably title it What Happened in Canada.

Also, I read somewhere on the internet that gay people have sex with the opposite gender to probably feel normal, so I kind of added that in there.

What's your favorite line in this chapter? Let me know please.


End file.
